


Comforting Retreat

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers have a talk during their retreat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Retreat

“Dopheld...”

“Are you hurt anywhere?!”

“Dopheld...”

“Hold still while I check for anything broken or internally bleeding!”

“Dopheld...” She winced a little as trembling hands ran over a bruise on her side. She was grateful that at least none of her men were on this escape shuttle, a few officers up front focused on their escape not paying any attention to Mitaka or her for now. Her armor was removed down to her waist for now, revealing the cuts and bruises she had sustained while fighting her way out of the garbage disposal.

Mitaka cupped her face between his hands, looking into her eyes. “You don’t have a concussion do you?” he asked.

She sighed and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his to calm him down. She smiled when she felt him relax, pulling back to look at him. “Dopheld, just sit with me and calm yourself,” she said.

He nodded his head, slipping onto the bench beside her. He held her hand in his own, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. “I was so scared when I couldn’t find you right away,” he mumbled.

“I would not leave you,” she promised him. “I am not ready to die just yet.”

“I don’t want you ever to be ready to die,” he mumbled.

“I cannot promise that,” she countered.

Mitaka shook his head, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. “You’re impossible,” he said.

“And I love you,” she assured him.


End file.
